


The Dragon and the Lady

by Maximus_Prime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus_Prime/pseuds/Maximus_Prime
Summary: You my scaly friend are, a dragon.Your gig is to either protect, eat and give the princess a living hell, or so the stories say.But stories are, but, well stories. you don't wanna eat anyone.... well maybe that cow over there, hmmm cow..But back to the point, your pissed off at a wizard who wants the Kingdom and plans to get his son a bed warmer.Look out kids, this ain't Disney.





	The Dragon and the Lady

To be honest, you don't really know when this all started, but one things for sure.

Wizards suck. 

Imagine, flying north, the wind beneath your wings, full from the passed by village. The sun glowed gold on scarlet scales, rippling like waves. smoke steamed from your nostrils, making patterns in the air. 

It's your own euphoria. Nothing more you could want. That was until, you reached the huge tower you call 'home'.

Fucking God Darned Wizards.

You smelled the change in the air before you got all that close to the lone building. Magic had been used. Wizard magic. A agitated hiss escaped your jagged maw. How dare they.

Your are of the larger fire drakes. To be feared and awed. All those who gaze upon you tremble and cry. Pathetic really. You'd think some would have back bone. But alas humans are retched things, scurrying in the dirt like rats. Many a knight had come to slay you and just as many had fallen. You'd seen ages rise and fall and grown bored. Terrorising Kingdoms and Countries lost their spark after the six hundredth time. So you had changed things up, you've even got a hobby. Books. There are so many. Not as shiny as gold sure, but books have more use.

To bad you don't have hands. 

Stupid Bloody Wizards!

Can't they learn not to meddle?! even the white ones! Arrogant bastards! And it's not like the black ones are any better! all with the take over the world and the subjugation of the 'lesser races'. No originality. at. all.

You slink through the great hall like a cat in the night, getting in through a collapsed wall. The tower was actually the remains of the tallest section of a great castle that belonged to an old King. You'd know. The fat bastards crown got stuck in your teeth for a week. He was all oily and fat, like a diseased pig. His royal ways weren't much better, either. At least the decor was nice, But you count that to his daughter. She had escaped and fled when you had flown in. Not because of you, your fairly certain so because of the roomers that said the King was trying to marry her to some old creeper in a neighbouring Kingdom. Humans are so slimy.

The smell of magic grows stronger as you stretch your spiked neck up towards the stair way of the tower. 

There's weeping.

Huh.

Crawling back outside, you look up, head tilted. You shuffle round the wall the the side that had a balcony and slither up round the tower. Secured in place you lower your head, eye level to the window and peer in.

It's a girl.

She looked to be of high standing, probably royalty by the crown daintily styled upon red curls. It contrasted strongly with her midnight blue dress.

Your shadow covered the window and her as a result. Her sobbing stutters for a second and her head slowly turns to you. Eye's of pale green trail from the floor, to the railing, to you. 

She screams.


End file.
